the_darklight_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Monkeywrench
Monkeywrench is the Chief of the Paradigm City cabal's research and development labs. It is the job of her staff and herself to develop the specialized weaponry often needed to combat a supernatural menace. At only thirteen years old and an orphan, she has become the unofficial ward of Luminary Darkraven. Background Monkeywrench was born Sami Hibiki in The Riviera district in Darkness Falls on July 23, in 2006. She is an orphan and has no siblings. At an exceptionally early age Sami began to talk, and was walking a good six months before her age dictated she should have been. She showed an exceptionally keen interest in mechanics and virtually tore her father's library apart searching for books relating to mechanics. Her parents, more intrigued than frightened, took their daughter for testing. The test results showed her IQ off of the scales. She was immediately placed in a series of schools for the gifted, and entered Darkness Falls University at age 9. She graduated with a Ph.D and three Masters degrees at the age of 13. That same year, Sami's father began phoning the police to inform them that the family was being hassled by a pair of men dressed in black suits whom persistently demanded to speak with Sami. These repeated visitations came to the attention of Luminary Darkraven, whom feared that the two men were members o the Southern Rose cult. Accordingly she stationed agents around the house 24/7. Many of those agents captured the two men demanding immediate access to Sami, which was always denied by her father. In Spring of 2006 both of Sami's parents made a trip to the local market. As they left the parking lot and began to turn out into the roadway their tiny car was smashed into by an eighteen wheeler. Both Hibikis died on impact. Alarmed, Lumi9nary Darkraven ordered Sami removed from the house and brought to headquarters. When, later, the men in the black suits returned to the house to find it empty. Subsequently researching to see where the girl had gone they were dismayed to find there was no evidence of the girl altogether. No birth certificate, no report cards, no anything. It was as though she never existed. The Southern Rose had been defeated. Sami was introduced to her new life as Monkeywrench by Luminary Darkraven. During Sami's grieving process Nicole was with her all the time, and for Sami had become a surrogate mother. For the Monkeywrench of today Nicole is still referred to as 'Mom', and they brilliant teenager shows no signs of the rebellion that overtakes most girls her age. Disposition Monkeywrench seems to be in a perpetually bad mood. She consistently grumbles and complains under her breath, regardless of what she's doing. She views the world through sludge colored glasses, often putting herself down or making fun of herself. When given a project to work on she will loudly complain that such a device can't be built, and builds it anyway. Those whom meet her for the first time often leave the meeting with a bad taste in their mouth. But to those whom know and understand Monkeywrench, they know she acts this way on purpose. When ticking someone off they have an excuse to get angry and take out their aggression on her, rather than on their teammates. Monkeywrench really is a good girl, trying to do what she can to help others feel better about themselves. Monkeywrench prefers to dress almost exclusively in coveralls, some full length and some terminating into shorts, especially in the summer. She is four and a half feet of exploding puberty, which confuses her and makes her feel very awkward. Sometimes she is on the receiving end of very inappropriate looks and stares from agents and other staff members. Those whom have the temerity to make a verbal comment about her are called into the Luminary's office. It's a mistake that is never repeated. Talents and Scope Monkywrench is a genius with an IT score of 179. She is idiomatic in seven languages: English (native) Japanese, French, Spanish, Russian, German, and Mandarin. She can read 20,000 words per minute and has an Eidetic memory. She holds a Ph.D in Mechanical engineering and three Master's degrees: Electrical engineering, robotics, and theoretical physics. She has an almost prenatural understanding of machine technology and can pull apart random technology suchas a cell phone and then fit it back together. She is fascinated by all manner of technology and has developed a number of unique weapons and pieces of gear such as: 1. Yoicord: So named after her late mother, Yoiko, this device resembles a small handgun, about the size of a .22. It spits out a thread with the tensile strength of solid steel. The cord works especially well when aimed at the hands or ankle of an opponent. 2. Freebreaher. This device is about the size of a harmonica, with two rubber tipped hollow tubes that extend into the nose. The main body of th device sucks in water and expels it through the back, leaving the oxygen free to fill the lungs. As a result, an agent can breathe underwater indefinately. 3. The Hibi-Key: This flat piece of steel has several notches of various sizes along each edge. They key opens and closes any locking mechanism. 4. The Extrapolator: Excited by the prospect of being an honest to gosh detective, Monkeywrench quickly designed this prototype hand scanner. When scanned against psyical evidence such as a strand of hair or a partial fingerprint, the Extrapolator will then build a 3d holographic image of the individual the evidence belongs to, providing a clear suspect to look for. Loudmouth As far as Monkeywrench is concerned, Loudmouth is her greatest invention. Looking like a Macross jetbot standing three feet high, Loudmouth is an artificial intelligence wholly capable of free through, reasoning, and deduction skills. The robot is Monkeywrench's constant companion, and given his name because of his propensity of bellowing things out at around 18 decibels. Loudmouth is also fully armed and armored. In humanoid shape he carries a miniscule particle beam gun with perfect aim. When he transforms into jet mode he is capable of MACH 1 flight speeds and packed with an arsenal of tiny cluster missiles. In Conclusion Monkeywrench is a great asset to the Paradigm City cabal, constantly inventing new equipment to assist field agents and new weaponry to help in the event that the cabal has to transfer from peaceful to aggressive negotiations. She is always on the look out for new ideas, and is currently working on a Bluetooth project that operates by brain waves, and how to properly fashion a light-saber. She can be approached at any time, she's usually in the R&D Lab 21 hours per day. Agents are encouraged to submit their ideas and requisition forms, just remember that Monkeywrench despises weaponry designed to kill and will argue head-on for less than lethal options. Maggie Urquidez Templar Paradigm City Cabal. Category:Staff